While there have been provided a wide variety of heating chambers for use as bake ovens, and the like, there remains a problem in bake ovens of the prior art which attempt to bake articles generally uniformly from all angles so as to achieve uniform color of the baked product. Of course, this is an important requisite in the baking of pretzels, and the like. Further, prior bake ovens attempting to obtain even product color on all surfaces required relatively high rates of fuel combustion to achieve a design BTU capacity.